SPNSV Remember Me
by Yume142
Summary: SPN/SV:Xover. To Dean Winchester, Chloe Sullivan died one and a half years ago. But seeing her again pulls him and his brother, Sam, into a whirlwind of things they do not know of.
1. Prologue

Title: Remember Me  
Category: Smallville/Supernatural  
Rating:-  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Pairing: Chloe/Dean  
Summary: To Dean Winchester, Chloe Sullivan died one and a half years ago. But seeing her again pulls him and his brother, Sam, into a whirlwind of things they do not know of.  
Disclaimer: I stake no claim on any of the characters or the theme in this fiction. I'm just borrowing them. ^_^

A/N: _This is my first SV/SPN fiction. I hope those of you who read this will like it._

The pounding of his heart beat was deafening. The harsh breathing and the panic that rose into his chest tightened with each second that passed. Hands shaking with each step he took towards the still body of a girl with blonde hair lying on the motel bed. 'No' he kept telling himself, 'it's not true'. Just as he reached her all thought and reason went out the window. Pulling her limp body towards him, shaking her as he yelled at her to wake up; as if it would will her to open her eyes.

"Damn it Chloe!" He growled hugging her to him, his cheek against hers. "Wake up! Fucking wake up!"

"Dean" a choked voice was heard from a distance but he chose to ignore it.

"Stop playing around!" Nothing mattered at that moment but the girl in his arms. "It's not funny Chlo. Just fucking get up so we could get out of here"

"Dean" The voice was louder this time, jerking from his trance of self-denial. "You know what to do"

"No!" Clenching his jaws as he glared at his brother over his shoulder. "This is not fucking happening! She's going to get up and we'll put this fucking mess behind us!"

"She's not coming back Dean" Slowly as the words came out of his brother's mouth, his hands were being pried loose from her body. "Not this time"

"No" He shook his head once again and tightened his grip on her. "We still got time"

"It's almost 3 days Dean! She's not coming back!" The frustrated look his brother gave him grated his nerves. "I'm calling Clark!"

Instantly Dean placed Chloe back down onto the bed and crossed the room towards his brother, before he reached the phone. "The hell you will!"

"Dean, seriously" The tension was building and the frustration was mounting as both the brothers faced each other. They both knew what was coming and they needed to face it dead on, no matter what. Reality hurts, but that is just how their life works. Everyday their lives were in danger, theirs and their loved ones. "She said to wait for 3 days and only 3 days!"

"You shut that fucking phone off or so help me Sam!" The threat was apparent in his words and in his voice, but there was a glimpse of desperation in them as well. Dean was breaking down as his world was crumbling down on him.

Sam sighed as he looked onto his brother's broken expression. There was only so much they could only take given their line of work but it seems that Chloe was the breaking limit to Dean's. "She's gone"

With that Dean closed off any emotion that had displayed onto his face, jaws clenched as he turned around and walked out of the room. From the other side of the door he could hear his brother talking on the phone, relaying the events that had happened which lead up to the death of the girl lying on the bed. The girl that aggravated his nerves with every snarky comments she gave out but could easily sooth his temper with a simple smile. He had to leave. Watching her be taken away would hurt as much as he watched her pale still for hours to no end. He had to get away.


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Remember Me  
Category: Smallville/Supernatural  
Rating:-  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Pairing: Chloe/Dean  
Summary: To Dean Winchester, Chloe Sullivan died one and a half years ago. But seeing her again pulls him and his brother, Sam, into a whirlwind of things they do not know of.  
Disclaimer: I stake no claim on any of the characters or the theme in this fiction. I'm just borrowing them. ^_^

A/N: _Thank you for those who tried this story out and also for those who reviewed. It's been taking some time for me to proof read this story making sure it's right. I hope you enjoy this next chapter_

"You should finish that quick, we need to get a move on", an eyebrow quirked up at his brother's statement. "I found us a job"

"Yeah?"

"There's a lot of unusual happenings in this particular city, a record number of babies died in child birth and the mother following them not too long after"

"Where is it?" And with that question Sam averted his eyes towards the window of the diner. He knew Dean wouldn't like the answer but it was a job nonetheless and whether he liked it or not they needed to take it.

"Metropolis" Sure enough that brought a frown onto Dean's face. They have tried to avoid going there for the last year and a half and so far it has been going well until right at that moment.

"Great" Dean managed to growl, even as he continued to chew the burger bits in his mouth. Of all his damn luck, it all had to do a U-turn on him. There were only a few places he would rather not go and Metropolis was one of them. "You sure it's a job?"

The grim look Dean was giving him almost made him want to lie, but they couldn't turn away from a job just because they had a personal issue towards the place. "Yes"

"Not some meteor-freak problem?"

"It could be but I looked around and there is no way that this is a meteor case. Most of the happenings were recorded as miscarriages and the mothers dying of the trauma, but the numbers of the death is significant enough to raise eyebrows"

With only a nod as his answer, the rest of their meal was eaten in silence. Neither one of them wanting to break it, as they would rather be in their own thoughts. Not long after they have eaten, they were on the road again, but this time it was to face a past that they didn't know was possibly still there.

OoooOOoooO

The grim looks on everyone's face was evident of how dire the situation was. They needed to act fast before it became worse. Their secrets were on the line and therefore they needed more security to guard it, to keep it safe. Their lives and that of another were at stake.

"It's not safe here" Clark's eyes were glazed with worry "We need to move her"

"And our explanation would be?" Bart quirked up an eyebrow with his question.

"We can think of something but we can't just let her stay here", as Clark started to pace the floor of the Queen's penthouse in Metropolis. They have been in this discussion for the last hour, searching for an alternative to the solution they knew they had to their current problem. They needed to find asolution without gaining too much questions of which they were sure they can't give answers to. "We need to think of something soon before Lex knows of her"

"Clark is right" All eye turned to the dark stoic man at the very corner of the room. "He's getting closer that we need to move her as soon as possible. Gotham is an option, my mansion where Alfred can keep watch and there is plenty of room for her to walk around so she won't be bored"

"But it'll take some time for her agree to this" AC voiced in his opinion, "The last time we made her move, it took her months to feel comfortable and not be weary of the people around"

With that Clark sighed and flopped onto one of the couches. Placing his arms on his knee and his hands in his hair as he contemplates on what they have been saying. "It shouldn't be much of a problem; she is as close to Bruce as she is with the rest of us. She won't feel much anxiety as the last time, since she was completely unsure about any of us"

"Yea" Victor rubbed the back of his head, "At least there she could go out once in a while and when she does there won't be anyone who could possibly recognize her. She has sneaked out of the penthouse twice last month. She has gotten restless."

"Tell me about it", Bart snorted at the statement. "We all went crazy the first time she snuck out. Apparently she felt so suffocated in the place that she wanted to get out"

"Yea" Clark chuckled at the thought. "She has only us to keep company and that is only for several hours of the day. It's understandable for her to feel restless and suffocated. A new place maybe good for her and a new company may appease her for the time being but we got to give her time to understand a few things about the situation."

"So it's decided then?" Bruce asked as he looked around the room. "We'll move her to Gotham with me?"

"In a week" Oliver gave a curt nod as he spoke, "We will give her time to settle in the situation and to pack her things. We will move her in 2 weeks."

As everyone nodded with agreement they all settled with one thought. Who will be telling her the news of her resettlement?

_Please don't hesitate to leave a comment about this story. Appreciate any feedback, positive or constructive critics ones._


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Remember Me  
Category: Smallville/Supernatural  
Rating:-  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Pairing: Chloe/Dean  
Summary: To Dean Winchester, Chloe Sullivan died one and a half years ago. But seeing her again pulls him and his brother, Sam, into a whirlwind of things they do not know of.  
Disclaimer: I stake no claim on any of the characters or the theme in this fiction. I'm just borrowing them. ^_^

A/N: _I'm sorry for the long wait. There has been a lot going on. I've finally came home about a week ago and I just had a lot to deal with and in the next coming months there will be more of them. I have put a halt in my studies just to help out at home so I'll try to take a few of my time for my stories. Hope you all like this new chapter._

Dean hated the cities. There were too many people around and the feeling of needing to be on the lookout was always strong. Yet here he was in another stinking motel in the city of Metropolis, the one city he has tried to avoid. Sitting at the foot of the bed in the middle of the night made him feel uneasy and the even breathing of the sleeping Sam on the other bed did not help him ease the feeling. He never really had much of sleep these days, not after what had happened. Every time he shuts his eyes all he see are the people he has loved and lost, and the permanent fixture in his dreams was Chloe with her sparkling green eyes and bright smile, which always seemed to fade in the darkness that wants to engulf her.

The clock on the wall's ticking was starting to grate on his nerve. His agitation was rising slowly and he knew he needed to get out of the room. He needed something to take his mind out of the blonde beauty that has captured his heart from the first time she directed one of her blinding smile towards him. With that he got up from his bed, put on his jacket and got out his car keys.

The city looked the same as it had always been. The familiar feeling of the place sank into him but there was still something different about it. The knowing fact that a certain someone was not there gave him the slight feeling of lost within the city. His blaring music of Metallica or Black Sabbath didn't do him any good as his mind kept turning back to her.

As he drove around the city he didn't know where he was heading nor did he care until he saw the building, the Daily Planet. Parking opposite of the building before he cut off the engine, he just sat there and stared at what the building represents. There it stood as a proof of her once existence in his life and how she came about being in his life. She had heard of a story in one of the towns they were working on. She stumbled into one of their hunts and from then on, they kept stumbling into each other through their work as a hunter and a reporter respectively.

Shaking his thought of her yet again, scolding himself for being too emotional of the situation, he started the impala again; needing to drive off his building tension. Before he could drive off, something caught his sight. He saw a petite blonde girl bundled up in a green coat, walking towards the building. He couldn't quite make out her appearance from where he sat but something about how she walked and how her short hair bounced with every step she made his stomach clench with familiarity. Once she stood in front of the building her back was to him. She just stood there as if contemplating on whether to go in or not. Shoving the strange feeling away, he made himself turn his gaze away from her only to actually have a glance of her face as she turned towards him from the corner of his eyes. Dean paled at the image that displayed before him. He saw the similar sparkling green eyes that had haunted him for the last year and a half. The bright smile on her face was just like the last time he saw it as she took in a deep breath feeling a contentment of freedom that night gave her.

Slowly Dean shut the engine of his beloved Impala yet again and slowly moved out of the car, his gaze never wavering from the beautiful image right in front of him. He kept telling himself it was not real, that his tired mind was making him see things that weren't real. How he wished it was real, that she was there even if it was just for a moment. The very least was that so he could see her sparkling eyes and that beautiful mega-watt smile of hers before she fades away from him again.

"Chloe" He whispered as he walked slowly towards her. The whisper apparently jarred her from her peaceful state, her eyes looking straight at him, curiously, suspiciously. He didn't know what to do with that look but she was backing away from him with every step he took towards her, her right hand reaching into her pocket. Again Dean whispered her name to her, as if willing her, asking her to smile at him like she used to.

When she heard his whisper the second time, the panic look she gave him made him wince. Why was she afraid of him? Didn't she recognize him? Was she really there? Did her being dead made her forget him? Was that how her powers worked? Sure he didn't look all too good at the moment but that couldn't have made her panic at the very sight of him. He didn't understand, but all he knew was she was there, within reach. When he was almost standing right in front of her, she kept looking around, as if looking for someone when suddenly she looked to her right with a sigh of relief escaped her lips. Before he could even blink she was gone and all that was left of her was the smell of her in the gust of wind that blew passed him.

Panic rose up into his entire being. His eyes kept searching but there was no sign of her or any indication that she was there except for the smell of her. The clenching in his chest suddenly tightened and he couldn't stop himself from yelling for her into the dark night of the city. He didn't know what to make of the situation. Was she alive or was it the ghost of her? He couldn't decide, but he knew for certain that he saw her. She had to be real. Yet again he felt the loss of her hit him like a ton of bricks raining down on him. Gripping the front of his shirt he closed his eyes tightly as he let out soft sobs as he brought his knees onto the concrete. He needed her to be real, even if it was for a moment, he needed it.


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Remember Me  
Category: Smallville/Supernatural  
Rating:-  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Pairing: Chloe/Dean  
Summary: To Dean Winchester, Chloe Sullivan died one and a half years ago. But seeing her again pulls him and his brother, Sam, into a whirlwind of things they do not know of.  
Disclaimer: I stake no claim on any of the characters or the theme in this fiction. I'm just borrowing them. ^_^

"How many times do we have to tell you, it isn't safe going out there alone?!"

"I get it but it's suffocating being here all the time!"

"I know but that doesn't justify you having to always sneak out every time we turn our backs!"

"It's the only way I can get out of here!"

Clark sighed. The arguing started the moment they arrived in Oliver's penthouse. Chloe has been restless for the past 4 months and she has voiced it every chance she got. She didn't like the idea of being held 'hostage', as she calls it, while the rest could go in and out as they pleased. She wanted to understand the reason, of which they knew they couldn't give her, not yet. She didn't need the stress of knowing the secrets that she held within her. It was bad enough that she has no recollection of her life before she woke up and what had happened to her that led her to her 'death'. When they brought her back her super healing started to kick in.

_The drive there was too slow for Clark's own agitation. When he received the call about Chloe, all he wanted to do was to instantly run to her, but Oliver insisted that they use his car instead. Neither him nor the rest wanted questions to be raised by these strangers on how he had gotten there so quickly without a proper transportation in sight. And so here he was sitting across from their leader in his limousine anxiously waiting to arrive at their destination._

_Upon arriving they took in their surroundings. It was a cheap motel somewhere in the outskirts of Kansas. They didn't know why Chloe was here, all they knew was someone called for her help and so she went. They needed answers and the only way for them to get it was from these men that are currently taking watch over their friend._

_Knocking on the door, Clark kept shifting from one foot to another, while Oliver stayed calm and collective as he usually does. The door opened to a tall brunette, eyes bloodshot probably due to the lack of sleep. The grim look was all he gave as he looked them over. "Yes?" he guy croaked out, the gruff voice tried to hide the emotion of grief but it was a miserable attempt._

"_I'm Clark Kent, the one you called and this is Oliver Green"_

"_Sam Winchester", nodding his head in acknowledgment as he moved aside to let them in. The room was dim but Clark could spotted Chloe on the bed easily and went straight for her. Slowly he sat onto the bed beside her as he looked her over. His hand instantly went to her face as he shifted her hair away from it. He didn't know what to think or do but just stare at his best friend's pale face. He had seen this a few times but she had always come back to him. This time he wasn't so sure. The longest Chloe has been unconscious was 24 hours. His hand moved from her face onto her neck, searching for any indication that she would come out of this once again. Once his eyes landed on her right side of her neck, there was a tiny punctured wound, that would not have been detected if his hands did not ran passed it. Other than the punctured wound, there weren't any signs of other physical harms. Clark frowned as he turned his attention back to the man who seemed to be looking awkward around them. "What exactly happened to her?"_

_The brunette rubbed the back of his neck as he shook his head. "I'm not too sure" As he shifted his gaze from one to another, he cleared his throat. "One minute she was right next to us, and the next she was gone"_

"_What do you mean?" Oliver frowned as he stood stoic beside the door of the motel._

"_Look, my brother and I work these odd jobs, you know like the unusual kind of cases, and Chloe happened to know a few things about it. There was a case about people going missing, and they always came back like nothing happened. The last thing they remember was being in the same area all the victims were last seen. So when we were searching the place, she suddenly went missing. We searched the whole place for a whole week and when we found her, she was on the ground unconscious. We checked for a pulse but there was none so we brought her back here."_

"_Why didn't you call us then?"_

"_Well a couple of months ago, she told us about the whole healing thing. She said if anything like this were to happen, we should wait for 3 days before calling you."_

_Clark nodded at this but there was a question as to how she came about this. If it wasn't due to her healing than it must have been from something else. "What did you exactly find about the missing people?"_

_Sam crossed the room towards the table as he shuffled through the papers on top of it. It was evident that they were very engrossed in what they were researching about .Once he found what he was looking for he placed the all together in a file before handing it out to Oliver._

"_Everything is all here?"_

"_Yes" And with that Oliver gave a curt nod to Clark, a sign to gather everything so they could leave. Clark stood up to gather all her belongings while Oliver informs Sam of the situation. "This case of yours, starting from now on will be dropped. It's out of your league. Whatever we are dealing here has something to do with the meteor sightings that have happened in the last week or so. Chloe must have connected the dots; that is probably why she came here to investigate just to be sure." _

"_Wait a minute" Sam shook his head as he tried to understand what he was being told. "You mean to say it's has to do with the whole meteor thing that Chloe keeps writing about?"_

"_Yes" Oliver took the bags that Clark gave to him as he patiently waited for Clark to gather Chloe up before they had to leave._

"_Why didn't she tell us?"_

"_I don't know the reason as to why she ever does something but there is always a good reason for it" Turning back to Clark, who has Chloe in his arms. "All set?"_

_Only a nod as an answer, Oliver began to open the door when Sam blocked him. His jaws clenched and his eyes glazed with determination. "You're just going to keep us hanging like this?"_

"_Like I said" Clark frowned as he retorted. "This is not your problem anymore"_

"_So you're just going to take her away and leave us high and dry; not knowing what the hell happened to her?"_

"_What happened is none of your concern"_

"_Whatever happens to Chloe is our concern as well, we're her friends too! I'd like to know what happened to her to make her go like this" As he waved his hands towards Chloe's limp body, "And I would like to know what will happen after this"_

"_We're bringing her home" Clark said with a stern look in his eyes, "Where she belongs"_

"_And that's it?"_

"_There is nothing else for us to say" Clark's frown as he really wanted to get Chloe out of there and back to Metropolis or even Smallville. "Now step aside"_

On the way to Metropolis Chloe started to show signs of life. Though she didn't wake up instantly like she use to, she did slowly regained colour onto her skin. She started to breath, though in slow douses, as if she was just sleeping. Instantly they admitted her to the Metropolis Hospital and went to research on the happenings in the area, but their main priority at that moment was Chloe who stayed unconscious for another 2 days after that. They tried finding a way to wake her, doing secretive DNA testing by scientists and the best doctors Oliver could find. The only thing they found was an abnormality in her system. She was injected with something that made her meteor mutation more complex; though she did not show any other abilities other than her healing powers they weren't completely sure if she was safe to tell the world that she was fine.

While Chloe was unconscious they went back to the area where Chloe was attacked in search of finding any kind of understanding on what Chloe was injected. What they found was yet another 33.1 near the area, though when they raided the place it was too late. Everything was cleared except a file with ever possible medical records of Chloe. It was as if Lex was taunting them. Without further discussion or arguments, they all agreed to hide Chloe away until they could find more about what happened to her and the only option they came up with was to fake her death. It was hard on everyone, especially Clark to lie to Lois about the death of her favoured cousin. They made sure not to leave any trace of her while they tracked down Lex's 33.1. Every time they came close, Lex was at least one step ahead of them. So here they were, with no lead on what Lex was up to but a friend who doesn't remember anything beyond waking up to 5 men hovering above her in her hospital bed.

"Hell, someone saw you!"

"But Clark got to me before anything happened, didn't he?"

"Chloe... ", Oliver whispered as he knew if he kept on pushing it, it would end up making the whole mess even messier.

"No! I'm sick of this!" Everyone stood silent as they watched Chloe vent's her frustration yet again. They don't blame her for being frustrated. Heck, they would feel the same way if they were made to just sit still in the penthouse for the last year. "I don't want to be cooped up here just to make you feel better! I want to live my life! Why can't I?"

Oliver sighed at this. Though Chloe has amnesia, she was slowly brought back into their world of saving the world. For the most part, she needed to relearn everything but her basic instinct and personality has stayed in tack. She may not have any recollection of who she was before but her curious nature and quick thinking was always there and so they managed to use it for their missions behind the safety of her desk in a secret room inside of the penthouse and it also serves the purpose of giving her something to do. They had told her almost everything about the JLA and its mission to keep the world safe but they never came into the issues about her and her involvement with Luthor Corp. They had kept those files far away from her as they possibly could, afraid that somehow she would get more worked uo in wanting to remember everything and she has enough of it as it is.

"It's just not safe at the moment alright?"

"Argh! All of you are impossible!" Chloe screamed out before walking away towards her room, slamming her door as she went in. Everyone looked at each other knowing that wasn't the last of it, and pretty soon when the knowledge of moving away was to be told, a huge storm would be coming towards them and nothing is scarier than an angry Chloe Sullivan.

A/N: I know this has been months since I updated. A lot has happened and my muse has finally came back to me. Hehehe. Hope you like this chapter. ^_^\/ I'll try to update as often as I can.


End file.
